


Spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Devilishly Delicious [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Trixie gets kidnapped, Lucifer reveals the truth, Gwyllgi saves the day and Trixie cooks dinner.





	Spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, I just follow them around and write down what they do. 
> 
> This is proof read by me, all grammatical errors and clumsy English are my fault.
> 
> Apologies to the Welsh and Italians if I have abused your languages.

Chloe stood at the bottom of the stairs, impatiently tapped her foot and hollered.

“Beatrice Decker, get down here immediately or you are going to miss the excursion.”

“Mom,” Trixie whined as she clomped down the stairs, “do I have to go to the museum, can’t I stay at home ?”

“Monkey, what’s got into you? It’s an excursion and it will be fun, come on or you’ll be late”

 

Chloe pushed Trixie out of the apartment and as she turned to leave she thought she saw two red dots in the corner of the room, she blinked and they were gone. She shook her head, closed the door and hurried to the car. 

After dropping Trixie off at school Chloe arrived at the Precinct at eight thirty am, she sank into her chair and glared at the pile of manila folders on her desk. Lucifer knew there was no case and she was not expecting him, leaving her to tackle the ever growing mountain of paperwork. She sighed and pulled the first file off the pile and stared at it, she was in a holding pattern, waiting for the trial of the Mob boss to start and bound to her desk for her own protection until she had testified in court. 

The Unis had been stationed around her apartment for the last few days and the strain of the upcoming trial was beginning to get to her. 

On top of that, Trixie had been behaving oddly since Lucifer was last over, spending every opportunity she had in her room. Chloe had heard her talking to herself and when she asked Trixie about it, Trixie had shrugged and said she was playing with the dog. Chloe figured that it was an imaginary dog inspired by Lucifer’s stories. 

She had read Trixie’s cooking journal and been surprised at the illustrations accompanying the recipes, there were wizards , knights and large dogs, and a picture of a lady who she guessed was Morgana. Her delusional partner, with his talk of Magic, Demons and Hellhounds was having a lasting effect on her daughter, she’d have to ask him to tone it down.

Chloe idled away the morning picking at the paperwork. She was about to get lunch when a delivery arrived addressed to her. Chloe signed the docket and put the parcel on her desk. She was suspicious as she couldn’t remember ordering anything online. Chloe called the Lieutenant and within minutes the floor had been cleared and the Bomb Squad took charge. 

When they declared the package safe, they opened it and found Trixie’s school bag inside, along with a note threatening her daughter’s life if she testified at the trial. 

Chloe felt helpless, Dan was away at a conference so she sent him a text as her fellow officers rallied round her, the Lieutenant assuring her that they would do everything in their power to find her daughter. Chloe was too emotionally involved and despite her insistence to help she was escorted home. 

As she sat in the patrol car, she sent a text to Lucifer.

C: Lucifer, Trixi’s has been kidnapped. I’ve been sent home.  
L: On my way. 

 

Lucifer used his wings and a heartbeat later he stood outside Chloe’s apartment waiting for her to arrive. A Patrol car pulled up and Chloe got out accompanied by a uniformed officer. 

“Detective”, Chloe fell into his arms and rested her head on his chest, the THUMP, THUMP, THUMP of his heartbeat reassuring her as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Detective let’s go inside.” he said as he led her to to the front door. 

“Mam,” the uniformed officer said, “I’ll leave you with Mr Morningstar, the patrol car is here and will be stationed outside.” Chloe nodded her thanks and they went inside.

Chloe clung to Lucifer and unable to control her emotions broke down in tears. 

“The Mob has got my baby” she sobbed, “I don’t even know if she’s alive.”

Lucifer looked down at Chloe and brushed away a tear from her cheek. 

“You have my word Detective that Beatrice is alive.”

“Lucifer, how can you know that?” wiping tears on her sleeve. 

“Because if it were otherwise my sister would have told me.”

Confused by his comment, Chloe looked up at him. 

“I’ll explain later, “ he said, “also I suspect Beatrice is unconscious or gagged because if she could speak Hell would break out on Earth.”

“Lucifer you are making no sense,” Chloe sobbed.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, why are you asking me?” looking at him puzzled. 

“Because what I’m about do requires your absolute trust. My I have your gun?”

“What for?” 

“My safety” he said simply and held out his hand. Chloe gave him her gun, Lucifer removed the bullets, put them in his pocket and gave Chloe her gun back.

“Turn around and face the stairs,” he said wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Chloe, what you are about to witness is very real, don’t be afraid, just trust me and don’t try to run.”

‘Dod Gwyllgi” he said looking at the stairs.

Chloe felt the hairs on her arms stand up as he said the words.

“Lucifer what’s happening?” 

“Look, look at the stairs.”

Chloe stared at the stairs as Lucifer held onto her, she could see two red dots coming towards her, only they were in the stairs, not in front of them. Her logical mind didn’t want to accept what she could see but there was no denying it, an animal that looked vaguely like dog walked of out of her stairs and into her living room.

Lucifer felt Chloe tense as a nose and ears materialised around the eyes followed by the body of a huge dog. 

“Steady Detetive,” Lucifer whispered into her ear as the dog walked towards them, “no harm will come to you, this is Gwyllgi.”

“Eistedd Gwyllgi.”

The huge dog sat down in front of them, it’s head almost level with Chloe’s. Gwyllgi tilted his head on side and leant into Lucifer’s hand as he scratched his ear. 

Chloe’s heart was beating wildly, her breathing erratic, being so close to any animal this large was disconcerting, but this animal defied all logic, and those eyes, swirling balls of fire, ever changing, held her in a spell.

“Scratch his ear, he likes that.”

Chloe was trembling, Lucifer put his hand around hers and slowly lifted her arm towards the dog and placed her hand behind his ear. She moved her fingers through his fur and the dog responded to her touch, leaning his massive head towards her hand. She was amazed at how his fur felt, she had never felt anything like it. 

Chloe began to breathe again and remembered she could speak. 

“Lucifer, how is this possible?” 

“You know how” he said softly, “I’ve never lied to you about who I am.” 

In that moment Chloe realised that she was the deluded one in their relationship and that the truth, no matter how bizarre, was still the truth. 

“Gwyllgi and Beatrice are friends” he said, “ and he will find her.” 

“He’s the reason she’s been spending so much time in her room?” Chloe said turning to face Lucifer. It was more of a question than a statement. 

“Yes, he’s been living here for the past few days, I took the liberty of assigning him as your protector though it seems that I made an error not allowing Beatrice to take him to school.”

“Trust me Chloe.” he said softly. “Let’s get Beatrice back.”

Lucifer looked at the dog. 

“Gwyllgi, ewch i ddod o hyd i Beatrice.” 

Gwyllgi stood up and Chloe watched with astonishment as he walked through her kitchen bench and disappeared into the darkest corner of the kitchen. 

“He’s following her scent” 

Lucifer reached into his pocket and held out the bullets. 

“Don’t shoot me,” he said with a worried look on his face as she took them from his hand.

Chloe put the bullets back in the gun and looked at Lucifer, The Devil. He was standing in her living room, he’d summoned a creature from Hell and sent it find her daughter. She’d have the nervous breakdown later, right now Trixie was all that mattered, she wasn’t going to shoot him. 

“Lucifer I came home in a patrol car, we’ll have to take your car.”

“I don’t have mine," he replied, "I was in rather a hurry.”

She looked at him quizzically.

“Wings,” he said , “former angel.” Lucifer shrugged and huge wings unfurled behind him. 

Chloe gasped and stared at the angel standing in her living room, arms open waiting for her to come to him. She took a deep breath. “Find Trixie, panic later,” she repeated to herself and walked over to Lucifer His wings quivered as wrapped one arm around her waist and placed is other hand on the back of her head. 

“You might find this a little disconcerting but you have my word no harm will come to you.”

He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest, the THUMP, THUMP, THUMP of his heart reassured her. 

“Ready?”

“No” she said and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Her living room disappeared and they were standing outside of an abandoned warehouse, Chloe pushed herself away from Lucifer and he caught her as her legs gave way. 

“Steady Detective, take a moment. ” Chloe held onto Lucifer while she composed herself.

“Gwyllgi is close, I can feel him, “ Lucifer said, looking at the doors to a warehouse as his wings disappeared , “this way.”

As they approached the warehouse shots rang out followed by screams. 

Lucifer ran ahead and practically ripped the doors of their hinges and went inside. Chloe drew her gun and ran after him. 

As her eyes grew accustomed to the interior she could see Gwyllgi standing between Trixie and her kidnappers, his eyes swirling balls of fire. They were firing at him but the bullets had no effect, from what Chloe could see he somehow absorbed them. Lucifer vanished and reappeared behind the two men and disarmed the one closest to him, then Gwyllgi moved , faster than she thought possible and second kidnapper screamed in agony has his gun fell to the floor with his hand still attached to it. 

Lucifer grabbed the kidnapper by his jacket and hoisted him off the ground, his legs and arms dangling like a he was a doll.

“You dare to hurt a child,” he roared, “there is a special place in Hell for people like you and I’ll be waiting for you when it’s your time,” then he dropped him next to the other man. 

Chloe ran to Trixie, she was tied to a chair, gagged but conscious. She looked back at Lucifer, he and Gwyllgi were standing over the kidnappers. It was over.

“Trixie,” Chloe said removing the tape that served as a gag, “I’m here Monkey your OK.’ relief washing over her. 

 

“It’s OK, your safe now, let me cut you free.” 

Chloe pulled a small knife out of her pocket and cut the cable ties that bound her daughter to the chair and gently removed the tape that covered her mouth. Bending down she pulled Trixie into a hug. Trixie sobbed in her Mother’s arms.

 

“Gwyllgi saved me, Mom, he scared away the bad men.” she said into her mother’s neck.

That focused Chloe, this was a crime scene, The Devil and a dog from Hell were standing over the kidnappers, both of whom were terrified and one probably bleeding to death. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. 

 

Before first responders arrived Chloe asked Lucifer to cover the hand so Trixie couldn’t see it then she administered what first aid she could to the bleeding man. Fortunately he passed out from the pain. 

Trixie launched herself at the dog wrapping herself around his huge body and burying her head in his fur. Gwyllgi responded by laying down, Trixie knelt next to him and he rested his massive head on her lap.

“You saved me,” she said into his ear as she stroked his mane. 

“Strega!, Diavolo!” the kidnapper shouted at Trixie.”

“In realtà, io sono il Diavolo,” Lucifer said looking at the kidnapper, his eyes flashed red, the kidnapper screamed. 

Chloe looked at the three off them, The Devil, her daughter and a Hellhound. Trixie who ten minutes earlier had been a kidnap victim now smiling as he stroked a dog from Hell, the Hellhound loving the attention, almost purring as Trixie ran her fingers through his fur, and The Devil, an angel and her partner for over two years standing guard over the kidnappers. 

She wondered how long Trixie had known who he was as she walked over to stand between them. 

“You two… three,” looking down at Gwyllgi, “ have a lot of explaining to do and I mean a LOT,” she said crossing her arms and glaring at Lucifer.

“Detective, I know it’s a lot to take in but I never lied to you.”

Chloe huffed and glared at him.

“And how the hell are we going to explain this,” waving her hand at the scene.

“Leave that to me Detective, I’ll use my charms as usual,” he said with a grin.”

Sirens wailed in the distance, and Chloe looked at Gwyllgi.

“He can’t be here when the police arrive.”

“That’s OK Mom, he’s a magic dog, watch.”

“Cuddio Gwyllgi,” Trixie said and the dog faded away. The kidnapper screamed, “Strega, Stega!” and that earned him a kick from Lucifer.

Chloe looked in awe at her daughter as the dog vanished. The way Trixie’s hand was resting she could tell the dog was still there, only invisible. Chloe bent down and put her hand next to Trixie’s, she could feel Gwyllgi’s fur.

‘Not possible.” she said out loud.

Trixie beamed her a smile, “Magic Mom, Lucifer taught me magic.” 

Chloe stood and turned to Lucifer, “You mister, “ poking him in the chest , “were supposed to be teaching her to cook.”

“Detective,” he said looking rather sheepish, “ I did, I am, but given the danger this case has put you and Beatrice in, I also thought it prudent to take precautions.”

The sound of police cars and ambulance pulling up outside ended the conversation.

‘Mom, I’ll send Gwyllgi home.” Trixie stood and looked at where Gwyllgi lay. 

“Mynd adref Gwyllgi.” Trixie said with a flourish.

Chloe felt a vibration in the air that made her shiver. 

“Very good urchin, your intonation is near perfect,” Lucifer said with a smile

Minutes later the warehouse was bustling with activity, the ambulance took the injured man away and the paramedics examined Trixie. She was fine except for slight dehydration and they gave her the OK to go home. The second kidnapper went willingly to police car, rambling about witches and devils. 

Ella bounced around the room trying to make sense of the crime scene, unable to offer an explanation as to how the man had lost his hand.

“It’s like a Lion with knives for teeth bit his hand off, “ shaking her head as she examined the hand, “ the bite is so not like anything I’ve ever seen, I’ll know more when I get it back to the lab.”

Somehow they managed to explain how they had found Trixie, Lucifer simply told the truth. “I asked a favour from the underworld,” he told the officer in charge. The officer simply assumed he meant the criminal underworld.

Chloe, listening while Lucifer gave his statement and realising that he told the literal truth began to wonder about other things he’s said during their partnership. 

After they had given their statements they were told they could go, they walked out of the warehouse, Trixie between Chloe and Lucifer holding their hands. 

Chloe collapsed on her couch next to Trixie, she was safe, safe because of the Devil and Hellhound. The patrol car was stationed outside and Chloe suspected that a Hellhound was in her home somewhere. Chloe had no idea what to do, she had a hard enough time even thinking about the revelations that the day had brought, she needed space and Lucifer understood, he’d excused himself as soon as they got back to Chloe’s apartment. 

“It’s a lot to take in, take your time, “ he said as he left, “Call me if you need me.” 

Chloe thanked him but she noticed that he kept a distance between them. She watched him go then closed the door. 

Chloe turned to her daughter.

“Trix, is Gwyllgi here?” 

“He’s in my room,’ she said perking up, “can I bring him down?”

Chloe was not sure, maybe it was easier to accept the Devil’s dog rather than the Devil himself. She thought about it for a moment.

“OK call him down.”

“Dod Gwyllgi” Trixie said , looking at ceiling. 

Chloe looked to where he daughter was looking, a paw came through the ceiling where Trixie’s bedroom was, followed by a the rest of the dog. He walked down stairs that were not actually there, solidifying as he descended. As he touched the floor he turned towards them, eyes blazing, he slowly walked between them and the TV and lay down. 

“It’s OK Mom, don’t be scared,” her daughter reassured. 

“He’s shrunk,” was all Chloe could manage as a reply.

Trixie, looked at her Mom, “Of course he has, Gwyllgi can shrink to fit the space he’s in,” she said with an air of superiority.

It was Gwyllgi’s eyes that Chloe could not resist, she found herself kneeling on the floor next to him staring into the fires of Hell while she stroked his mane. 

“Lucifer has eyes like that,” her daughter said, “I cut myself when we were cooking and his eyes glowed and he made it better.” 

Chloe remembered the case of the Player and his kidnapped girlfriend, she’d briefly seen his eyes glow when she saw his reflection in a metal tank just before she shot him. At the time she had dismissed it as trick of the light. 

“Monkey, why aren’t you scared?”

Trixie climbed off the couch and joined her Mom.

“Because Lucifer’s our friend and he helps you catch bad people, he’d never hurt us Mom.”

Chloe thought about that and it was the truth, Lucifer liked to punish bad people, it was his job, a job his Father had forced on him, or at least that what she understood from what she had gleaned from Lucifer.

“Do you feed him?” returning her attention to Gwyllgi.

“Lucifer says he doesn’t have to eat but sometimes I give him a bit of my lunch, and I don’t have to walk him either, he takes care of himself.” 

“Where does he sleep?”

“In my room but he doesn’t sleep all night, I woke up and he wasn’t there, so I came down stairs and he was in the living room staring at the door.”

“He must be guarding us,” Chloe said. 

“I think so,” Trixie replied. ”Lucifer is frightened that bad people will hurt us so he asked me to take Gwyllgi.”

Chloe ran her fingers through he his fur, he was warm like Lucifer, she guessed it must be something to do with his origin. 

“Can you teach me to call him, and make him invisible.”

Trixie’s eyes lit up, “Yes!”

Trixie taught her Mom the incantations that Lucifer had taught her and after an hour of so of practice she could get the timbre and intonation good enough to make the words effective. 

Later that evening the two of them sat on the couch watching TV, Gwyllgi sprawled on the floor in front of them. Chloe rubbed his flank with her foot as he moaned softly at the attention. 

“Trix, I’m too tired to cook, do you want to have pizza?” looking at her daughter.

Trixie jumped up, “I’ll cook, I can make pasta for us.” beaming a smile at her Mom.

Chloe stared at her daughter, “I’m the adult, I’m supposed be the one looking after you.” she said.

“It’s OK Mom, I don’t mind.” She went over to the kitchen. 

Chloe got up and followed her, feeling a little guilty that she was letting her daughter cook dinner. 

“What are you going to make Trix?” she asked. 

Trixie went over to the fridge and looked inside. After a few seconds rummaging she came back with a small chilli, garlic and parsley. 

“Spaghetti with garlic , oil and chilli, super easy Mom, it will only take about ten minutes.”

Trixie filled the pasta pot with water , added salt and with the help of Chloe put on to the stove to boil. 

She took a smaller pan and poured about three tablespoons of oil in and put it on a low heat. 

Taking her knife she cut the root end of two cloves of garlic, peeled them then squashed them with the flat of the blade, then split the chilli in half , removed the seeds and chopped the chilli fine. She put the garlic and chilli in oil and made sure the heat was low. 

Chloe watched and marvelled at how confident Trixie had become under Lucifer’s tutelage. 

“The chilli and garlic infuse the oil with their flavour,” Trixie said, “we mustn’t let it get too hot else the garlic will become bitter.”

When the pasta pot came to the boil Trixie dumped in half a packet of spaghetti. When it softened into the water she gave it a stir and set the timer for nine minutes after the water came back to the boil. 

“Get me a serving bowl and spoons please and set the table.”

“Yes chef.” Chloe said and kissed her daughter on the head as she went to fetch the bowl. 

Trixie washed the parsley and chopped it fine, holding the tip and rocking the knife like Lucifer had taught her. 

When timer rang Trixie gave the pasta a stir, pulled out a strand and bit it. 

“Another minute.” she said and smiled at her Mom.

Trixie put the strainer in the sink and with the help of her Mom the tipped the pasta into the strainer to drain. 

Chloe turned off the stove and put the pasta in the serving bowl and Trixie poured the warmed oil on top, scraping the oil out of the pan with a spatula. 

She threw a tablespoon of chopped parsley on top and and gave it a thorough mix. 

“Done!” she said ,”lets eat!”

 

Chloe tasted the dish and gave and approving nod.

A huge smile spread out on Trixie’s face.

“Lucifer said this is one of the greatest pasta dishes the world has ever tasted, strong, simple and honest.”

“Did he now” Chloe smirked. 

“I made it before but ruined it because I let the garlic burn, but I got it right this time.”

“You did , it’s delicious.”

They ate in companionable silence and Chloe was relieved as she didn’t want to discuss what had happened that day. Trixie was the first to speak. 

“Mom, now that you know who Lucifer really is will you still be his friend?”

Chloe swallowed and looked at her daughter, while she thought about it. 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Chloe replied.

Trixie continued.

“People say bad things about him and I don’t think he has any friends except us.” 

Pride welled up in Chloe, pride that her daughter would defend the underdog, even defend the Devil. 

Chloe got up and pulled Trixie into a hug. 

“I don’t want him to go away Mom, I like him and we do cool stuff together.”

“We’ll see Trixie, lets just take one day at time. OK?”

Trixie nodded in approval. 

As Chloe let Trixie go a soft sad moan came out from behind the couch.

Trixie went over to Gwyllgi and patted him. 

“Mom, I don’t think he wants to go away either.” she said as she stroked his fur. 

After they had tidied up and watched a little more television Chloe turned to Trixie. 

“Time for bed Monkey, but, there’s no school until after I’ve been to the trial and we are going to move to a safe house for a few days.”

Trixie was delighted by the news until her Mom told her that her school had sent her lots of work. 

As Chloe was tucking Trixied in bed, she asked, “will Lucifer be there?”

“I don’t know, I suppose he could come and visit us.”

“Cool.” she said between yawns.

Chloe kissed her daughter goodnight and went downstairs. Gwyllgi had moved and sat staring at the door and Chloe walked over to him and gave him a pat. Satisfied that everything was in order and the door was bolted, she took herself and her gun to bed. 

Sleep wouldn’t come as too much had happened that day. Chloe found herself analysing what Lucifer had said to her during their partnership, trying to decide what was literal truth. He’d told her that she was “Heaven sent”, so did that make her special in some way. She didn’t think so, she had no super powers, but as she thought about it she realised that she did have a super power, The Devil listened to her, respected her opinions and would within reason do what she asked. He’d told her that he’d “broken his therapist” so did that mean that Linda knew the truth about him, it was logical considering their relationship. And why could the all powerful Devil be hurt? He’d said “If it’s any consolation you make me vulnerable too.” was that another super power she had? 

She thought about his relationship with his Dad, his fall from grace and his exile but it made her head hurt. She rolled over and gasped, Gwyllgi was stood by her bed, head tipped to one side and his eyes glowing softly. Her door was shut so he must have walked through it or entered via the shadows. He let out a sad moan as she looked at him so she scooted over and patted the bed. Gwyllgi climbed up and lay down next to her, Chloe ran her hand through his fur and she felt oddly comforted by his presence. She was with a creature from Hell and should be terrified but she wasn’t, Chloe wondered if that was because she was “Heaven sent”.

Chloe fell asleep with an arm around Gwyllgi and when she awoke the following morning she realised she had slept better than she had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This recipe is the simplest I could find that I felt that Trixie could cook without Lucifer's help. Try it, it's good. (and don't burn the garlic but do use LOTS of olive oil)


End file.
